c_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild Event Breakdown
Here is the Guild Event BreakDown Page. Here you will learn about all the possible events in the guild of Destiny. Event Moderators/Managers are not eligible to win game/event. Hide & Seek: An Event Moderator will choose a place in the world of Canaan for the members who are participating to meet at. He will record who is there to play. Afterwards EM will find a place to hide. EM will then get on guild chat and say a hint/clue of where he is. Then when EM says go. All participating members will go and search for the EM. Players may search in a party/team to win prizes for each member in that team. There are no rules when searching for the EM except that if a member does not show up at the meeting point then they will not be considered a participant and therefor can not get a prize. Trivia Game: An Event Moderator will choose a place in the world of Canaan for the members who are participating to meet at. EM will record who is there to play. Afterwards he will line everyone up in a straight line,circle, etc.'' (EM choice) EM'' then will ask a variety of question of various topics. Each player after 20seconds the players who got the question right will go on to the next round. (players who don't answer will be eliminated). This continues until there is 1 player left. That player wins whatever gift was being played for. Second place winner gets a consolation prize. There are no rules when playing Trivia except that if a member does not show up at the meeting point then they will not be considered a participant and therefor can not get a prize. Catching Event: An Event Moderator will choose a place in the world of Canaan for the members who are participating to meet at. EM will record who is there to play. Afterwards he will line everyone up in a straight line,circle, etc. EM will choose 2-4 team leaders. Those leader then get 4 members making 2-4 teams of 5. The teams choose a specific monster to hunt. For the next 1-4hours ( Team choice, Majority Rules ). The Goal is to catch as many possible soul orbs as possible and appraise a GS3+ pet. All pets that fit the requirements will be distributed evenly. Either by a "Game Event" or by, who sincerely needs a good pet to use. There are no rules when doing the Catching except that if a member does not show up at the meeting point then they will not be considered a participant and therefor can not get a prize, also be honest on whether or not you've caught a really high level pet. please don't lie. Collecting Event: An Event Moderator will choose a place in the world of Canaan for the members who are participating to meet at. EM will record who is there to play. Afterwards he will line everyone up in a straight line,circle, etc. EM will choose 2-4 team leaders. Those leader then get 4 members making 2-4 teams of 5. The teams choose a specific material to collect. For the next 1-4hours'' ( Team choice, Majority Rules ). The Goal is to collect as much of materials possible and forge 1-3perfect items. All items that fit the requirements will be distributed evenly. Either by a "Game Event" or by, who sincerely need better items to use. There are no rules when doing the Collecting event except that if a member does not show up at the meeting point then they will not be considered a participant and therefor can not get a prize, also you are allowed to to go AFK while you collect but make sure you have enough tools to last the time. Instance Raid: An Event Moderator will choose a place in the world of Canaan for the members who are participating to meet at. EM will record who is there to play. Afterwards he will line everyone up in a straight line,circle, etc. EM will choose 2-4 team leaders. Those leader then get 4 members making 2-4 teams of 5. The teams choose a specific Instance to raid. For the next 1-4hours ''( Team choice, Majority Rules ). The Goal is to collect as much experience orbs/shards as possible. ( All other items and soul orbs you can do what you please to do with. ) All EXP items that fit the requirements will be distributed evenly. Either by a "Game Event" or by, who sincerely need to level up higher. There are no rules when doing the Instance Raid except that if a member does not show up at the meeting point then they will not be considered a participant and therefor can not get a prize, also be honest on whether or not you've obtained an EXP item, please don't lie. More events can be added, simply tell an event manager your idea, if they like you idea, they will tell me and i will add it to the list.